


Bottled Up Feelings

by cinip



Category: RWBY
Genre: Confession, F/F, Fluff, flustered ruby, pining weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: Ruby realizes she has a crush on Penny, and doesn't know what to do. She goes to Weiss for help, and realizes what she has to do.





	Bottled Up Feelings

“And that’s the time I used nothing but my scythe, which is also a gun, to get away from a grimm,” bragged Ruby. Yang playfully tussled her hair. 

“Some grimm that was,” snarked Yang. “I’d hardly call Zwei a grimm.”

“He is scary though,” said Blake, softly. “You have to admit that at least.”

“Wow, Ruby, you’re so brave!” said Penny, clasping her hands together. Ruby beamed. Weiss huffed and crossed her arms. The five of them were sitting around a table playing cards, and Weiss, naturally, was losing. 

“Aw, thank you,” said Ruby, looking at Penny with her big silver eyes. 

“I really like your stories, Ruby,” said Penny. “They never fail to brighten up my day.”

“What a kind thing for you to say!” awed Ruby. “I really like your compliments.”

“And I like your dress today, it’s very stylish.”

“It’s actually a combat skirt. They’re my favorite.”

“Oh, combat skirts are very good too.”

“I’m wearing a combat skirt!” exclaimed a flustered Weiss. The other four looked at her, confused. 

“Sorry,” said Weiss, fidgeting with her cards. 

“Great, now I don’t remember what number we’re on,” grumbled Yang as she looked down at her cards, all queens. “Are we on seven?”

“No one tell her,” said Blake, but not soon enough.”

“We’re on queens,” said Penny. 

“Oh, sweet. Four queens,” said Yang as she threw her queens face down into the pile.

“No way,” said Blake, nudging Yang with her arm. “I think I’m going to have to call BS on that.”

“Do it,” said Yang, staring at her from the corner of her eyes. 

“Oh, it’s such a commitment...Wait! You don’t have any cards yet. BS!” said Blake, flipping over the last four cards that were placed down. Suddenly, her ears flattened as she hung her head. 

“Yes, I win again!” said Yang, scooping up all the cards. 

“It was lovely playing with you,” said Penny. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Oh no problem, I love having you around,” said Ruby. 

“Really?” asked Penny. “Because I love having you around.” Ruby beamed with happiness. Weiss rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I best be going. You know I’m not allowed to stay out too late. But we should meet again sometime, dear friend,” said Penny. Ruby nodded her head, and embraced Penny in a hug. As they broke off the hug, Ruby blushed as she looked at Penny. 

“Goodbye Ruby Rose,” said Penny as she waved. Ruby waved back, and rejoined her teammates, still thinking about Penny. She approached a grumbly Weiss, and surprised her by walking up right next to her. 

“That was some game, right?” asked Ruby, trying to start up a conversation. 

“Yeah, it was,” said Weiss coldly. Ruby tapped her fingers together impatiently. She took a deep breath.

“Weiss? Can we talk when we get back to the room?” asked Ruby, nervously. “There’s something I want to tell you….”

* * *

 

“Ah! It’s just, Weiss, that I think I really like Penny. Well of course I do, we’re friends. But I think I like her as more than just a friend….Oh Weiss! What do I do! I want her to know that I like her, but I don’t want to make it too obvious,” Ruby leaned forward off her top bunk so she was upside down, facing Weiss. “I can’t make it obvious, because if she  _ doesn’t _ like me, then it’s going to be super embarrassing. I mean, hitting on someone who doesn’t like you back? That’d be a total nightmare for me, huh Weiss.” Weiss stared Ruby blankly in the face as she pursed her lips. 

“If you don’t know if she likes you, maybe you just don’t know her all that well,” said Weiss, crossing her arms. Ruby’s face turned red, perhaps from embarrassment, perhaps from being upside down too long. Nevertheless, Ruby righted herself, then jumped down to the ground. She took a seat next to Weiss on the bottom bunk. Weiss winced, stiffening her position and scrunching her eyes a little. 

“You’re right, Weiss,” said Ruby, her eyes widening as she looked Weiss in the face. “I need to get to know Penny better! Oh that’s perfect! By getting to know her better, I can spend more time with her. Weiss, you’re a genious!” Ruby embraced Weiss in a hug, squeezing tightly. Weiss, blushed, glad Ruby couldn’t see her, but pulled away from the hug early, not wanting to linger too long. 

“Why don’t you two go out to a movie or something,” said Weiss softly, sitting up as Ruby lay down on her bunk next to her. Ruby crossed her legs. 

“Hmmm but wouldn’t we just be staring at the screen?” she asked. “Wait. But what if we went to lunch afterwards? Then we could talk about the movie!” Ruby turned to Weiss. 

“Just one good idea after the last,” she said, beaming. “You’re the best, Weiss. I’m going to text Penny now. Thanks!” Ruby jumped off the bottom bunk and grabbed her scroll. She then climbed up onto the top bunk and started texting. Weiss sighed as she looked at the area where Ruby had just been laying down. She took the pillow off the bed and looked at the bag full of chocolate chip cookies she had baked. Sighing, she took one out and held it in her hands, studying it before taking a small bite.  _ She would have loved them. _

* * *

 

“That was some movie, right Penny?” asked Ruby as she stirred her iced tea with a spoon. Penny smiled and leaned her head to the side in agreement. 

“I liked so many parts, I don’t think I could pick a favorite,” said Penny. 

“What if you  _ had _ to pick a favorite part?” asked Ruby, looking into Penny’s eyes with a dreamy gaze. Penny touched her lips with her finger for a moment. 

“If I had to choose, I think I would pick the part where the main character admitted to his crush that he liked her, and then she admitted that she liked him,” said Penny, looking at Ruby. Ruby laughed. 

“Oh! I liked that part too!” she giggled. 

“Yeah,” said Penny, still looking at Ruby. “It would have been a shame if they both continued to like each other in secret. Neither of them would have asked the other one out.”

“Right,” said Ruby, looking away from Penny.  _ Was she trying to hint something? _ Ruby thought.  _ No, Penny doesn’t like me, does she?  _

“Penny, can I ask you a question?” asked Ruby. 

“You just did,” beamed Penny. Ruby blushed. 

“Penny, do you think that if someone has feelings for someone else, they should tell them?” asked Ruby sincerely. Penny thought for a moment. 

“Sure,” said Penny. “But it can be hard to do. I think it’s because people fear rejection, so they keep their feelings bottled up inside themselves. We’re all guilty of it.” Ruby looked at Penny, surprised when a hiccup didn’t occur.  _ I should do it _ , thought Ruby.  _ I should tell her how I feel _ . 

“Penny?” said Ruby, resting her hands on Penny’s hand. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I think….I know that I really like you. As a friend. No, as more than a friend. And I uh, just wanted to let you know that because you’re really important to me, and like you said, we shouldn’t keep our feelings bottled up inside ourselves.” Ruby blushed and looked away. Suddenly, Ruby felt another hand rest upon hers. She looked back at Penny, who was smiling. 

“Well gosh Ruby, what a coincidence. I feel the same way!” she said with a giant smile across her face. Ruby gasped. 

“Really?” she said, her eyes widening. “Well, that’s amazing! Can I ask you one more question?”

“Sure, Ruby,” said Penny. 

“Will you, will you be my girlfriend?” asked Ruby as she covered her eyes with the backs of her hands, embarrassed. Ruby opened her eyes as Penny removed her hands. 

“Yes, yes I will, Ruby Rose,” said Penny, standing up and opening her arms for a hug. Ruby rushed forwards, creating a trail of rose petals behind her, and embraced Penny in a big bear hug.

* * *

 

“Weiss, oh Weiss!” exclaimed Ruby as she burst into the room. Weiss was sitting at her desk working on history homework. “Weiss!!”

“What!” snapped Weiss, slamming her textbook shut. 

“Oh Weiss, Penny and I just had the most wonderful conversation! So I think she hinted at us liking each other, and then I asked her if crushes should be secret, and then she told me that people shouldn’t bottle up her true feelings, and then I confessed to her and now we’re girlfriends!” shouted Ruby. She looked at the shocked Weiss, and hugged her. 

“And it’s all thanks to you, Weiss. I wouldn’t have been able to ask her out if I didn’t have your advice,” said Ruby as she squeezed her icy friend. Letting go, Ruby sat on the desk where Weiss was previously working and kicked her dangling feet in the air. 

“Penny had a lot of good advice too. I think we can all learn from her. Don’t bottle your feelings and be afraid of rejection,” said Ruby in her best Penny impersonation. “I really like that about her.”

“Yeah,” said Weiss, blushing as she looked away. “Don’t bottle your feelings.”

“That’s the spirit!” said Ruby cheerfully as she jumped off the desk. “Well I’m going to go to bed, I had such an eventful day.”

“It’s 5 pm,” grumbled Weiss, snapping her textbook back open. Ruby tilted her head to the left. 

“Ahh I’m still tired,” she complained. Weiss looked down at her homework but couldn’t focus.  _ No, it’s nothing personal against me. _

 


End file.
